


Adventures in Time Turning

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chan, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Self-cest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many, many nights of insomnia, Hermione is desperate for a good night's sleep. A mysterious visitor has the answer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione lay in her bed; sleep refusing to come despite her exhaustion. Around her, the sound of deep rhythmic breathing informed that her three dormmates had already drifted off. But she continued to toss and turn, her nightgown twisting up between her legs. In impotent frustration, she pounded her fists against her mattress as she rolled onto her back, staring up at the canopy as she waited for sleep to claim her.

It never ceased to amaze her, the longer she used the Time Turner, the more and more difficulty she had getting to sleep. As a result, she was feeling more and more tired at the end of each day.

Her thick hair fanned out beneath her as she raised her head and then dropped it back onto her pillow. Hermione closed her eyes, simply staring at the back of her eyelids for long minutes. Finally, she blew out a sigh of frustration as she opened her eyes. She knew that the feelings building within her weren't going to help her get to sleep. As a matter of fact, they were actually having the opposite affect.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been lying there when the rustle of the curtains surrounding her four-poster being drawn aside drew her attention. Looking up, she saw a heavily cloaked figure duck inside and sit on the corner of her bed before drawing the curtains back closed.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively as she sat up in her bed and leaned back against the headboard. Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't discomforted by the presence of the newly arrived but unidentified figure. Leaning in, she tried to peek beneath the hood of the cloak, but the figure turned away.

As the figure turned, Hermione saw slim and delicate fingers fiddling with something around their neck, perhaps the clasp of the cloak. "Are you going to answer me?" Hermione persisted. "You did just barge in on me in my bed, after all."

"Having trouble sleeping?" Hermione heard a girlish voice whisper. Clearly whoever was under the cloak was female. Hermione thought the voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She thought it was most likely because the girl was whispering.

"And what gave that away?" Hermione asked haughtily. "The fact I was laying awake in here when the rest of the school is asleep?"

The cowled head dipped shallowly. "Yes," came the whispered answer. "Have you tried some warm milk or something?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Of course not," she said in disgust, keeping her voice low in an effort to keep from waking her dormmates. "And why should you care if I am awake or not?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling the first hints of nervousness. Was the girl under the cloak the Gryffindor female Prefect? Or even the Head Girl? Was she suspicious of something? Not that she had done anything wrong, but still…

"I do not wish to see you exhausted when you begin your day tomorrow," came another whispered response. "We know you have an absolutely packed schedule."

A look of trepidation came to Hermione's features. "Yes," she began, "but while I thank you for your concern, I'll be fine. I just need to get some sleep…"

"Are you trying to shuffle me off?" the cloaked figured asked.

"Well no," Hermione answered hesitantly. "I just… I just need to get to sleep. So…"

"So, you are going to try and find a way to tire yourself out once I leave?"

Hermione offered a horrified gasp at the assertion the strange visitor was making. "How dare you?"

"That will just leave you more frustrated than when you started," the cloaked girl whispered, ignoring Hermione's indignation.

"How do you know that?" Hermione hissed, no longer concerned that this person seemed to know way too much about her, but focused on _how_ this person had come about that knowledge.

"You're giving up too easily," the cloaked girl offered. "You are getting scared off because you don't know what is happening. So, you give up before that feeling can build to more." The figure paused for a moment. "But, I have another alternative for you," the figure continued. Shifting about, the cloaked girl got onto her knees and shuffled over to Hermione stopping with her knees aside her blanket-covered legs. Her cloak still obscuring her features, the girl whispered, "Think about what you normally do."

 _I can't believe this,_ Hermione thought. _Who is this person?_ Despite her misgivings, she couldn't help but ponder what was being asked of her. Since the beginning of the school year, Hermione had been hearing about the joys of masturbation. Although she had never approached the subject with anyone directly, she had overheard numerous conversations whispered in the halls or between classes, filled with innuendo and double-meanings.

Based on that gossip floating around the girl's dormitories, everyone had discovered the joys of masturbation. Hermione had even heard that some of the girls successfully used it as a way to work off stress after a long day. She heard them say that they fell asleep so much easier since they were much more relaxed when they were done.

Sadly, Hermione had discovered that in her case the result had been very different. Now, it wasn't that Hermione had never touched herself, she had even gotten into the habit of doing it almost regularly. It was just she had never managed to achieve anything by doing it. A few casual touches, a handful of soft caresses, the teasing movements of her fingers had been pleasant enough, but that was all it ever was for her.

Drawing her thoughts back to the figure's question, she replied, "I don't see how it could possibly be any concern of yours what I do or think."

Hermione sat up straighter, suddenly a bit uncomfortable as the hooded head leaned in, stopping only inches from her ear. "Your inability to sleep is troubling to me," she whispered. "I've come to assure that you actually get some rest tonight."

"How are you going to assure that?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in obvious disbelief.

"Temporal mechanics," came a whispered but cryptic hint.

Hermione gasped. This strange encounter had realized her worst fear - someone knew about the Time Tuner. _But who?_ she silently asked herself. _And how did anyone find out?_ Professor McGonagall had warned her that no one could know and she had gone to great lengths to conceal her clandestine activities. She'd only been using the Time Turner for less than half the year and she'd already been found out. Would she be expelled? Could she face charges brought by the Ministry of Magic? Would the Ministry do such a thing?

"Don't worry," the figure said. "You have not been found out." Hermione's eyes grew wide as a dainty hand reached within the cloak, took hold of a thin gold chain and slowly pulled it out. A sharp gasp escaped her as she recognized the item hanging from it. A golden hourglass surrounded by a thin, gold circlet, identical to the one hanging around her neck. Another Time Turner hung from the chain around her mysterious visitor's neck.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest and fear and confusion rushed through her as the figure instructed, "Listen to me very carefully. You are well aware that time is very dangerous for witches and wizards to mettle with. But, there are precautions that can be taken to prevent a person from driving themselves mad."

"I was told never to run into myself," Hermione whispered, icy cold fright lacing her words. "You can't…I can't…"

"Breathe," the cloaked girl instructed. "Take a few deep breaths and listen."

Hermione struggled to calm herself and took a few deep breaths. Fear at what this could mean almost overwhelmed her. If the girl under the cloak was the person she assumed she was, what was so important that she would fly in the face of the law, school rules and common sense to come to her? She continued to breathe deeply and looked away from the shrouded girl.

"Are you listening?" the girl whispered after several long minutes. "Time is beginning to get short."

"Yes," Hermione answered, still frightened, but in more control of her fear.

"The Restricted Section," came the whispered answer. "On the bottom shelf, in the back right corner, there is a book entitled: Temporal Travel: The Risks and Rewards." Hermione had seen that book earlier in the day when she had been at the library. She had leafed through it, but didn't remember seeing anything of particular interest. "Open that book to page six hundred and twelve and you will find the explanation as to how and why this can be done safely. Do you understand?"

As her suspicions to the identity of her visitor solidified, the voice that was speaking was becoming more and more familiar to her. Soon, Hermione was able to place it – it the way she sounded when she spoke to others. That added to the new knowledge of this book, confirmed beyond a doubt the identity of the hooded figure. Now the only question remaining was why she had come back to visit herself.

"Yes," Hermione finally answered, believing that she wouldn't possibly lie to herself. "I understand."

The figure grasped the edges of her hood and drew it back. Even expecting it, Hermione was still unable to suppress her shock at seeing the curly, bushy brown hair that sat atop her own head. She watched her own face turn to meet her gaze. Staring for a few moments, both faces spilt into the same nervous, amused, dopey smile.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "So, why did…"

Kneeling beside her, her future self brought a finger to her lips. "Too many questions and you know it. I'm here to help you with our sleep problem. I've found the solution."

A blush colored Hermione's cheeks as she looked up at herself. "That's why you were asking about… well, about _that_ before." With a matching blush, the kneeling version of herself nodded.

Wordlessly, Hermione watched as the blankets were pulled down to her feet. She continued to watch as the slim hand she had often put down the front of her panties pulled the bottom of her nightshirt up and slid under the waistband of her panties. Only this time, she didn't command the hand; it wasn't attached to _her_ arm. She could feel her flesh being teased by familiar fingers, but did not feel the echo of those touches in her fingertips.

Her fingers clutched at the bed sheets as Hermione closed her eyes. The motion of the hand running teasingly through the sparse, soft curls above her sex set her afire between her legs. She could feel her panties were already soaked as a slim finger ran over her swollen clitoris and between the soft wet folds that flanked her entrance. Hermione moaned softly as the finger lightly traced.

"Shhh." A gentle rush of air touched her ear. "We need to learn to be quiet if we're going to be doing this in the dorm."

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip, holding it between her teeth. Slumping down slightly against the headboard, she spread her legs as her hips rocked slightly. The finger moved a few more times before gently sliding inside her tight opening. Her breath hissed out from between teeth clamped around her lower lip as the finger began to move slowly in and out.

Hermione felt the bed shift a moment before she felt her panties sliding over her hips. There was more shifting and the figure moved into the space between her legs. Opening her eyes, she saw the surreal vision of her own face looking up at her from between her naked thighs.

A shy look came to her future self's features before she dipped down and ran her nose through the soft, wispy curls and gently brushed Hermione's clitoris. Suddenly feeling very disoriented, Hermione shut her eyes as she felt the gentle caress of a tongue between her folds. Her tummy jumped, as did her hips, as the tongue flicked out over her clit and back down, licking at the wet heat between her thighs. The tongue moved up and down, back and forth, but always came back to lavish attention on the swollen flesh atop her sex.

Hermione felt the stirrings beneath her belly button that she had only felt the beginnings of any time she had touched herself. In the past, she had always stopped; thinking that the expanding on that feeling would only make it harder for her to do anything, especially sleep. However, her other self showed no sign that they would be stopping anything. It was just as her future self had said; she had been scared of it before. Apprehension began to grip her as she tried to lay still and relax.

Hermione clawed at the bed and almost pulled away, but hands grabbed her strongly by the hips and held her against the hot mouth and probing tongue between her legs. She had never let her feelings build like this, threatening to rise up into a huge tsunami and crush her. The intensity made Hermione want to push away, to escape, but she didn't, realizing suddenly how unique a position she was in. Could Hermione trust herself? Should she?

But almost as soon as the thoughts formed they were washed away as a feeling of ecstasy and sharp euphoria curled her toes and spun through her entire body. Biting down harder on her lip, she struggled not to cry out. Only one faint cry escaped her lips as the tongue and hungry mouth slowed their pace over her swollen lips and clit, heightening each waxing and waning of her climax with each wave becoming more muted than the last.

Feeling the mouth come away with a long wet sort of kiss, Hermione groaned in wanton need. After a few long minutes, her breathing slowly began to return to its normal pace. When she felt she could form a coherent thought and actually speak it, she said, "I don't understand. There is no way, I …I mean you…" Hermione paused and gave a frustrated sigh. " _You know what I mean._ This can't happen every night, so I don't know how it will help me sleep." Her words were met with silence. She opened her eyes to discover she was alone.

Barely a few moments passed and sleep was already beginning to claim her, when she heard the rustling of owl feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few hours past noon and Hermione was already totally exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink the night before and it was really showing in her mood and her performance in class. She made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, after a brief stop by the library. Since she had been given use of the artifact, she had been making an effort to read as much as she could about the Time Turner. Today she had found a book with quite a few intriguing chapter titles. But, being far too tired to read it, she decided to mentally file away the title for the next time she has the energy to read.

"At least the day's almost over," she muttered as she stepped through the portrait and into the common room. "I'll finish my homework as quickly as I can and get to bed early," she vowed as she sat down at one of the tables, taking her books, rolls of parchment and quills out of her bag.

She managed to steer clear of Harry and Ron as she did her homework. She was certain that they were out somewhere and, no doubt, up to something. Normally, she would want nothing more than to be involved. Well, maybe not involved exactly, but present; able to bail them out of whatever trouble they were guaranteed to get into. However tonight, she knew she would have a much better chance of getting some sleep if she just used the time away from them to complete her assignments and truck off to bed before they even made it back to Gryffindor Tower.

As she was packing up her parchment and books, she head voices outside at the Fat Lady's portrait. Quickly gathering her things, Hermione ran for the stairs. She had barely made it around the corner when she heard Ron's voice. "She isn't in here either, mate."

"Maybe she's already gone to bed?" Harry ventured.

There was a pause. "Maybe," Ron said. "Maybe she's in bed." He was clearing leaving some of his thoughts unspoken as he paused again. "If so, it's probably for the best. She's been looking awfully tired lately."

"Yeah she has," Harry agreed.

"Well, maybe a good night's sleep will help," Ron added. "Then maybe she'll stop showing up without a second to spare to class." Hermione heard the sound of a chair sliding out. "Play some chess before we dive into our assignments?"

"Sure thing," Harry said with a chuckle before Hermione began to slowly walk up the stairs.

"Even they're noticing now," Hermione mumbled dejectedly. "I need to figure out a way to get some _sleep_." Her mind was numb as she climbed out of her school clothes and into her nightgown before neatly setting aside the things she would need for the following day. She climbed into bed and was suddenly enveloped by the silence of the room. No one else had gotten to their beds yet. "Good enough," Hermione observed with a yawn. "Maybe the peace and quiet will help me get to sleep."

Sadly, Hermione was quite wrong. The quiet didn't help at all. If anything, it seemed to hurt. She lay awake for hours even after she heard her three dormmates go about their evening routines and retire to bed.

Desperate for anything that might help, she tentatively slid her hand beneath the waistband of her panties. _If it works for the other girls,_ she thought. But, after a very frustrating time of gently playing with herself, she was no closer to sleep than when she'd started.

In her mind, she cursed all girls she had heard talking about how wonderful it was and how it relaxed them completely. How they felt drowsy when they were done and it was such a wonderful way to end a day.

She tossed and turned for a time more, when she heard the rustling of feathers that announced the arrival of an owl. Hermione sat up, somewhat surprised that there'd be a post owl at such a late hour.

Moving aside the bed curtain, Hermione looked out and saw the window half open. Lavender Brown always insisted on keeping the window open. Hermione rolled her eyes as she could hear the explanation she had been offered a hundred times replaying in her head: "Night air is great for the complexion!"

Hermione saw the owl tugging at the curtains of the four-poster across from her's. The owl hooted softly, but was hushed urgently by the bed's occupant. Parvati Patil stuck her head out through the curtains and gently stroked the owl. Her coal black braid fell in front of her face. Brushing it aside, Parvati's hand slipped into the pocket of the robe that hung beside her bed and pulled out a sliver of parchment. She tied it to the owl's leg slowly and gently, obviously hoping it would remain quiet. Giving the owl a gentle pat, she sent it away into the night.

Hermione looked on with great curiosity as Parvati ducked back inside the curtain surrounding her four-poster. A few minutes later, she reemerged and grabbed her robe. Looking around, Parvati barely missed seeing Hermione as she ducked behind her own curtains. Hearing the sound of soft, retreating footfalls, Hermione got up out of bed. Without even considering why, grabbed the big black cloak that hung near her bed and threw it around her shoulders as she followed stealthily behind Parvati.

Ducking behind corners and keeping her distance, Hermione moved as quietly as she could. She followed discreetly as Parvati left Gryffindor Tower and made her way into the corridors of the school. Luckily for her, Parvati seemed more concerned with what might lie in front of her than what was behind her.

Luck seemed to be on their side, as they both made it to the girl's lavatory on the second floor without running across another living or ghostly soul. Hermione watched Parvati as she entered and followed a few moments later.

As Hermione ducked in, she stayed near the edge of the room out of sight of the main chamber of the lavatory. Peaking around the corner, Hermione saw Parvati standing in the center of the room, her arms folded in front of her expectantly. She looked for but a second before ducking back behind the wall to insure that she would not been seen.

Hermione bit her lip in frustration. _I shouldn't have followed her,_ she admonished herself in her thoughts. _Why am I being so nosy? I'm not usually nosy; ok, **this** nosey._ She frowned, knowing that wasn't completely true. She was pulled from her thoughts as the lavatory door began to slowly open again.

Taking three very quick steps she hoped didn't sound like a heard of thundering hippogriffs, Hermione jumped behind the door an instant before a figure entered. The new person wore the same robe as Parvati, but her long, black hair was piled messily on top of her head. Hermione breath caught in her throat as recognition dawned and she stood there silently praying Padma Patil wouldn't turn around.

Padma cast her eyes about the room and then peered around the corner to catch sight of her twin standing in the center of the room. Hermione quickly muffled the sigh of relief that escaped her as Padma moved around the corner toward her sister.

Taking a few bold but silent steps forward, Hermione peeked around the corner. She hadn't noticed it when Padma had entered the room, but now Hermione could clearly see a thick fluffy blanket folded over Padma's arm. "I'm glad you found my note earlier so you were awake for the owl," Padma began cryptically, confusing Hermione in the process.

"Yes," Parvati began, her features seeming to convey some level of annoyance. "And we're bloody lucky I'm the one who found it." She sighed as she looked at Padma's face, though Hermione couldn't tell what expression Padma wore as she was still standing with her back to her. "Imagine if Lavender found it."

"She wouldn't have known it was from me," Padma ventured tentatively.

"No," Parvati replied, frustration lacing her tone. "But, she would have badgered me about what boy I was making plans to meet up with, in secret, in the dead of night. And, if I didn't tell her, she bloody well might have followed me one of these nights. Where would we be then?"

Seeing something on her twin's face Hermione couldn't see, Parvati frowned and her features softened. "I'm sorry," Parvati said as she reached out to hug her sister. Padma dropped her blanket and wrapped her arms around her sister's back. "You know we can't keep sneaking out like this. Eventually someone is going to see us and we're going to get caught."

"I know," Hermione heard Padma's muffled voice as she spoke. "But I can't sleep by myself. You know that."

Parvati pulled away from her twin and took a step back. "It's a good thing mum doesn’t know that you still sneak into my bed at night. If she knew we were still doing that three years ago, she'd have paddled us silly. I can't imagine what'd she'd do now."

"How many more times are you going to say that?" Padma asked indignantly.

"As many times as it takes to sink in," Parvati shot back before softening her tone. "Or at least until it sinks in that you need to be more careful about this stuff." Hermione's brow furrowed. Hermione really had no idea what could have been in that note or why it was so important that _no one_ discovered them.

It was true that if Filch caught them out of bed after curfew that they'd likely get detention. But, Hermione had a hard time believing that was what they were so scared of.

"You can't fool me," Padma countered, her voice regaining most of its former strength. "You don't sleep any better than I do when you're alone." Parvati smiled but didn't say anything. "And besides, it's not like you’ve been kicking me out or that you haven't made the trip quite a few times on your own."

"Of course I can't fool you," Parvati said with an adoring laugh as Padma reached down and recovered the blanket before unfolding it and laying it down on the cold, hard tiled floor of the bathroom. "Myrtle's nowhere to be seen," Parvati added as she helped her twin straighten the blanket.

Padma eased herself down, tucking her legs up under her nightdress as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Hermione shifted to get a better look, the top of her head and both eyes barely visible sticking out around the corner. When Parvati moved to sit, it was clear Hermione wouldn't need quite so much cover and leaned out a little further for a better view.

"You know," Padma said, hushing her tone slightly, "I think she watches us sometimes. That’s why she's never around for us to shoo her away anymore."

In the dim light the moon cast through the window, Hermione could just barely see the furrowing of Parvati's brow. "Come on, Padma," she admonished. "Why would she want to spy on us?"

Padma shrugged, obviously suddenly embarrassed, she looked down at her knees. "No reason," she muttered softly. She reluctantly let go of her knees as Parvati moved over and wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug. She gently guided Padma to lie down before spooning her own body behind her.

Parvati nuzzled her nose against Padma's bare neck eliciting a giggle. Leaning her head up slightly, Parvati said, "We can't be here long." Padma nodded and spun around to face her sister.

What happened next caused Hermione's jaw to nearly bounce off the floor. Padma reached down and slid her hand up between Parvati's legs. Parvati smiled happily as she rolled onto her back and lifted the hem of her nightgown up until it rested high on her stomach. Untying her robe, she fanned it out beneath her.

Hermione watched has Padma moved the flat of her hand in long, firm stroked over the front her twin's panties. Parvati shifted contentedly as the hand continued to move between her legs. Not even thinking, Hermione took a few soft steps forward trying to acquire better vantage point.

"Go ahead and take them off," Padma said softly.

Parvati needed no coaxing. With a wide smile still on her face, she reached down and slid the white cotton knickers down. Hermione saw that they were covered with little red flowers as Parvati balled them up and dropped them beside her.

Scampering to kneel between Parvati's now spread legs, Padma used only her middle finger and began tracing it up and down along her sister's sex. Squirming at the sensation her twin's finger created, Parvati shifted sliding her hips from side to side.

Hermione watched with her eyes fixed on the two girls, shock, shame, excitement and arousal surging through and around her. A part of her mind screamed at her to leave, she knew she shouldn't be spying and that she was seeing something that she was not meant to see. But the dull ache between her legs that dampened the front of panties and the curiosity to see more, kept her feet planted where they were.

The scent of Parvati's arousal wafted through the air. Hermione inhaled deeply, the sounds of Parvati's deep throaty breaths covering the little noise she made as she sighed at the pleasant sensation the whole scene was creating within her.

Padma expression was one of obvious and wanton desire as she continued to move her finger in and out of her squirming and moaning twin. Leaning down she tried to bring her lips to Parvati's, but her sister turned away.

"We can't," Parvati breathed.

Padma, unperturbed, even as if she was expecting her sister's resistance, kept her lips mere inches from Parvati's ear. "You said, we need to practice, remember?" Hermione could barely hear Padma's whispered question. Her twin nodded. "For when we have boyfriends," Padma added, her tone still hushed.

Parvati turned back towards Padma and closed her eyes, her breath still coming in short, throaty pants. Padma, needing no further encouragement or permission, planted her lips firmly to Parvati's.

What began as almost an appropriate kiss for two sisters to share, quickly became something more. Their mouths joined in a fluid ballet of lips and tongues, searching and daringly exploring the wonders of the other's kiss. Hermione couldn’t drag her eyes away from the sight before her. She had never seen a kiss like that, one so open and unabashed while still caring and loving. The kiss the twins shared was so much all at once; needy, sloppy, clumsy, unpracticed and wanton. But, most of all, it was the most loving expression Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione had nearly forgotten that Padma's finger was still working in and out of Parvati, even as they kissed. Her attention was drawn back to Parvati's hips as she lifted them off the blanket and broke the kiss with a desperate gasp. Hermione could see sparse curls of dark hair dotting the skin above where her sister's finger thrust in and out.

Padma's pace quickened and Hermione barely distinguish that she had moved her hand's position. "Yes," Parvati breathed. "Right there… don't stop…" Parvati took a deep breath that escaped her in a stifled moan that would have likely woken the entire school had she not. Parvati's hips bucked up and down as she pressed herself down onto Padma's hand

Padma's pace slowed dramatically as she moved down to plant a series of soft kisses to Parvati's neck and cheek. Her hand still slowly waltzed about between Parvati's thighs as her twin's breathing began to return to normal. Parvati reached down and playfully swatted at Padma's hand, as she began to giggle and squirm like she was being tickled, causing it to retreat.

Slowly sitting up, Hermione could see Parvati's cheeks were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat covered her brow. Reaching out, Parvati guided Padma to lay back. This time, it was Padma's turn to be hesitant. "You don’t have to," Padma said with worry lacing her tone. "We've been out of the dorms for a while now. We should get back."

"No," Parvati said firmly as she reached down and slid Padma's panties off and hiked up her nightshirt.

"It just takes me so long to…" Padma began, but quickly trailed off as she blushed and looked away.

"I don't care," Parvati answered dismissively as she laid down beside her sister and began to gently trace her fingers between Padma's thighs. Padma sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "Just relax and don't worry about it," Parvati added softly. Hermione couldn't believe the agonizingly slow pace Parvati's fingers took as they wandered between Padma's thighs.

In long strokes, Parvati occasionally pulled away from Padma's sex to teasingly run up and town her thighs in light, feathery touches before moving to run through the barely noticeable, thin, dark hairs just below her belly button.

Leaning in to gently kiss Padma's cheek, Parvati continued, "I've been meaning to tell you something for a few days now." As if to accent her point, Parvati moved her fingers deftly and elicited a yearning moan from Padma. "The other night, after Quidditch practice I went into the locker room to ask Harry something."

Padma suddenly turned toward her twin. Hermione could not see her expression, but Padma's shoulders tensed and Parvati's hand stopped moving. "Oh really?" Padma asked.

"Yes," Parvati answered softly as she gently reached her other hand to guide Padma back onto her back. "But, he was long gone by the time I got there." Padma seemed to relax again and Parvati began to move her hand again. "I was just about to leave when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was having sex in the Gryffindor locker room," Parvati continued.

Padma chuckled between long breaths. "You're lying."

"I am not," Parvati said a little defensively. "I just _had_ to see who it was, so I went in and started looking around."

"You didn't!" Padma gasped. "Did they…" her question was broken by a desperate moan. "Did they see you?"

"I'm the one telling the story here," Parvati said with an impish grin. She stopped speaking for several minutes as she continued to rub her fingers over Padma's sex. "Anyway, I walked over towards the showers and that's when I saw them."

"Who?" Padma breathed.

"Alicia Spinnet was lying on her back, completely naked, on one of the benches," Parvati answered. "I didn't know what was happening. She was breathing so hard and moaning so loud, I thought she was having a fit or something."

Padma bit back a yearning cry as Parvati's hand withdrew. "You'll never guess what was happening," Parvati prompted. Padma shook her head, obviously distracted. "Katie Bell was kneeling between her legs, licking her…" Parvati seemed to be at a loss for words. "… _right_ there."

Hermione almost gave her presence away in the stunned silence that followed, but she managed to stifle her gasp. Both twins' faces showed a mix of emotion that Hermione had a difficult time reading. Hermione's mind jumped back and forth between the scene she had witnessed between Parvati and Padma and imagining Katie and Alicia in the locker room…

Without another word, Parvati moved to kneel between Padma's legs. "Wha-what are you doing?" Padma stammered. "You can't… we can't."

Parvati ignored her sister's protests and lay down on her belly between her Padma’s legs. Without looking up, she said, "Alicia didn’t seem to be having any problems… well, you know…."

Hermione could read the nervousness on both their faces as Parvati moved to place a tentative kiss between Padma's thighs. The first kiss drew a gasp from Padma that quickly evolved into a moan.

Needing to get a better vantage point, Hermione waited for the perfect moment. As the minutes ticked by, Hermione finally made her move just as Parvati seemed to be losing some of her hesitancy. She ducked into the nearest stall, managing to move the door only a little. The most minor squeak came from the hinges as they swung. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat.

"It's only Myrtle," Hermione heard Padma moan. "It's okay, don't stop… please…"

Tempting fate, Hermione peered through the crack of the door. She could see Parvati’s dark, thick braid swinging wildly as she moved her head frantically between Padma’s thighs. Moving to stand on the toilet, she looked down and saw Parvati's tongue licking up and down. She'd stop to plant long, sucking kisses before her tongue reemerged to taste at and explore Padma's opening.

Padma was having trouble stifling her moans and cries. Soon, she was sure they would be heard by anyone who might be walking by. Hermione hoped that Mr. Filch wouldn't hear, but couldn't bring herself to leave, despite the risk of discovery.

Hermione could see one of Padma's hands move to her mouth in a effort to quiet herself while the other desperately clawed at the blanket, balling it up in her hand while she kneaded at it with her fingers.

Breath hissed out from behind Padma's hand as she moaned loudly. Hermione could hear whispers of gasps escaping from being Padma's hand as she moaned and panted and whimpered. Parvati remained between Padma's thighs even when her sister stopped her thrashing and moans. A moment later, Padma reached down and guided Parvati to get up.

Lying on top of her sister, in a jumble of nightclothes, Parvati smiled at her twin, her lips and chin glistening in the dim light. "That was… I don't know what that was," Padma stuttered. Reaching up, Padma took her twin's face between her hands. Leaning in to kiss her, Parvati gave Padma a peculiar look. "It's okay," Padma breathed before planting her lips to Parvati's.

As their lips touched, they seemed to glide over each other aided by the wetness still coating Parvati's lips. Hermione watched as they kissed, observing them for long minutes. The two sisters seemed unwilling or even unable to break away from each other. It was beautiful; it was like Hermione could no longer tell where one began and the other ended.

It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror and seeing the same person making love. Suddenly, Hermione remembered something she had seen in the Library that very day while she was researching. Trying to move as quietly as possible, Hermione managed to tear her eyes away from the loving sisters and make her way out of the lavatory and to the library.

Luckily, she saw no one on the way there, and more importantly, no one saw her. It took a little work, but she made her way into the Restricted Section without too much trouble. She made her way to the back and found the book she had been looking at earlier that day: Temporal Travel: The Risks and Rewards.

Quickly, she flipped it open, looking for the passage she remembered. It took only a few minutes. The chapter was entitled: Bending the Rules of Temporal Travel. She skimmed down finding the passage she had been looking for:

 _While it is common belief, and rightly so, that one should never encounter one's previous self, there have been cases where this has occurred and with the proper planning, done safely. In 1232, famed arithmancer Bridget Wenlock, had a need to encounter her earlier self. Knowing that there was a great possibility of driving herself mad, Wenlock devised a simple yet clever plan._

Knowing herself well enough to know what she would or would not believe, Wenlock forged a section in a well-respected historical tome about Time Travel. Once that was done, Wenlock kept herself hidden from her earlier self by disguising her features until the entry in the book could be read by her earlier self and she could be made to believe that it was safe to encounter her future self.

It is the strength of belief that kept Wenlock safe during this ploy. However, it should be noted, that something like this could only be tried once, for once the ploy was discovered, that belief would be eroded away.

Hermione smiled to herself, even more greatly amused that the plan was devised by an arithmancer. She knew she didn't have time to forge a copy of the book but she wouldn't need to. If she told her earlier self that the book existed, that would be enough. Part of her was surprised she was even considering this. If anyone had asked her even four hours before if she would have tried something so irresponsible, she would have flatly said no. But, four hours ago, her panties weren't soaked at the thoughts of what she had seen, what she had heard and what rewards she might be able to bring herself.

Drawing up the billowy cloak she had been wearing since she left Gryffindor Tower, she gently pulled on the chain that hung around her neck. From beneath the fabric of her nightgown slid the gold circlet that surrounded an hourglass. She gave the circlet a few small turns and time began to blur around her.


End file.
